NOBLE AVENGERS: TIME AND WAR
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: The King of Asgard Thor watches in horror at the devistation the covenant unleashes on Reach. After watching NOBLEs 1,2,4,5,and lastly 6 fall he determines that the Earth and the UNSC will need new avengers and NOBLE fits the bill perfectly. But first they have to train in the past to save the future. AVENGERS ASSUMBLE! Junxsix implied.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Alright I hit a major writers block on my other fics so bare with me. I was watching the Avengers and got this bright idea of crossing it with Halo: Reach. In short Emile will probably piss off the Hulk and well...we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Jun will not be in the first part. You will see him in the squeal as Rookie from Halo 3: ODST. I will be adding some really cool things in too like an ass load of AC/DC! As a tribute to one of the band members who passed away this year as well as a little Black Sabith (Mainly Iorn man) LOL its only fitting also I want you guys to tell me if there should be a compatition between Jun and Hawkeye in the next fix (For laughs mainly) and tell me what other Marvel heroes you would like to see NOBLE team team up with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers they belong to Stan lee and Marvel and I most of all don't own Halo if I did Jun would be tied to my bed and I would have an army of pet grunts. On to the fun!**

**Prologue: Just another day at the office**

Brittany B-312 lost her family for all she knew, First the one she replaced Thom the last of the Stark bloodline (Imagine a young Robert Downy Jr., but as a Spartan III.) Thom was like a brother to her on ONYX and it wounded her greatly to hear of his passing. Next was Jorge, the only Spartan II in the group. He was always there to pull her out of a rough patch. Then there was Kat, someone she saw as a sister. Then Carter an older brother with a stick up his ass. Emile...well what could be said about that crazy shotgun totting lunatic. The last she thought about was him...Jun Noble 3, her true love from their first kiss to the night they spent in each others arms. She looked at the waves of Covenant landing ready to end her life _'I can't let them down, at least one member of NOBLE has to live to keep our memory alive. I don't know if Jun is even alive..I have to make it out. I will fight like an Avenger of history and go down swinging. Thor watch over me give me the speed of lightning to kill my foe fast and quick.' _she said to herself in prayer.

She checked her ammo, she was running low on rounds and strength. Her armor had taken a lot of damage waiting for Keys to arrive. Which at least the AI was safe, she got ready as a Elite behind her dropped its active cammo and came at her. She moved out the way and buried her knife into its skull "YOU BASTARDS WANT ME DEAD THAT BADLY YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THIS!"she roared diving into a crowed of the Covenant.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Thor watched from Asgard how could this happen, he knew if the Covenant wasn't stopped the Earth was doomed. Sith walked up "My King what troubles you?"asked his oldest friend

"These Covenant threaten Midgard, this last mortal whos armor bares the name of my hammer is brave to face them alone. Her team slain one at a time the last of the two is with Doctor Halsey."The King of Asgard said

"What will you do?"asked Sith

"Send her and her team to the past when Loki unleashed a army on Midgard."he said

"Like with Thom?"asked Sith

"Yes, he and Tony are going to need all the help they can get."said Thor as he watched the proud female Spartan III fall.

This was the only way he could think of to save Midgard.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun looked up at the sky, his heart ached "Brittany."he whispered closing his eyes.

He lost her, he lost the woman he loved ex-freelancer or not he loved her and now she was gone "Noble 3 go to her."said Halsey

"What good would it do she is dead."he said

"Go to her anyway."said Halsey.

Three hours of playing dodge the Covenant and he and a handful of marines made it to the ship yard. He got out of the pelican and found her quickly "Someone bring the Medkit."he ordered

"Yes sir."came the reply.

He did as Halsey ordered and went to her and what he found hurt him beyond words. His beloved Brittany was bleeding out chocking on her own blood, he hit his knees as he pulled her body into his arms and removed his helmet to assess how long she had left. Her eyes flickered open "J-Jun."she coughed

"Don't talk save your strength."he said.

She smiled weakly "You know thats n-not g-going to happen."she replied more blood poring from her lips.

He felt tears stinging his eyes "Brittany, don't die on me please. I love you."he whispered

"Oh Jun, I did my best. Do me a favor my love, don't cry over me. I will see you again. I hear Carter's ordering me to come Jun. Its up to you now. Don't let the memory of the team die. Stay alive for all of us."she said touching his face with a gloved hand.

Her eyes closed as she took her last breath, her hand falling from his face as the marines got there to late to do anything to help her. His body shook as he pulled her close and let out an inhuman scream as he cried over his fallen love.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Thor waited for them the five who would help safeguard Midgard and her people to help reinforce those of their kind still alive.

**That is all for this chapter I know its sad poor Jun.**


	2. Spartan B-239 returns and B-312's turmoi

**A/N: Alright folks here is the next chapter NOBLE is about to have Thom the original NOBLE six back while Brittany has a conflict with in herself over Thom's return.**

**Chapter 1: Spartan B-239 returns and B-312's turmoil**

Things were cloudy when Brittany came to, she saw a blond looking down at her "Welcome to Stark Tower NOBLE six." the woman said

"Stark Tower? How did I get to Earth the last I remember I was on..."she stopped as someone finished

"Reach, kicking Covenant ass?"a voice she knew all to well.

She looked to see Carter, Kat, Emile, and Jorge standing there with two Thoms "I have to be dreaming I am seeing double."she said

"Come on Brittany is that anyway to treat an old friend?"asked the younger looking of the two.

Her eyes widened "What in the name of the UNSC is going on around here?!" she shrieked jumping up.

Kat walked over "Calm down Brittany, we were sent here none of us know why."said Kat

"Do you have any idea how long I fought the covenant before they finally got me?"she asked

"Judging how the others got here before you about a week two weeks."said the older Thom

"Real smooth Tony driving her bat shit is not what you want to do."said Thom

"With out her armor she is as docile as a kitten."said Tony

"Wait, Tony Stark?"she asked

"Yes bright eyes?"asked Tony.

She thought for a moment then it dawned on her "Fuck me sideways."she said before passing out again.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Carter watched as Thom's replacement passed out strike that Brittany. She had become a member of their dis-functional family. Kat was happy the day Brittany arrived even though they had concerns about a Freelancer on the team. She proved fast that she was loyal to the UNSC and NOBLE countless missions her stealth and skills saved them more than once. Then he was shell shocked to learn that she and Jun were in a relationship. At first he didn't want it to go on, but the way Brittany and Jun blew through that night Op mission was...well he was impressed. Brittany brought something out in Jun none of them had seen. Jun no longer took Emile's wise cracks about him being as Emile called Jun 'Closet Fag' it had landed Emile in the infirmary more than once. Jun wasn't here though, could it be that Jun survived? He shuttered to think how Jun would react upon hearing of Brittany going MIA "Let her rest she has had an ordeal."said Pepper Pots.

Brittany looked like she was in a peaceful sleep, who or what was she dreaming about?

DXDXDXDXDXDX

_**Dream**_

_Jun's lips caressed her skin as they laid in bed his arms around her waist "Hmm."she moaned._

_She turned in his arms and kissed him, her heart sang loud for the first time in her life she was in love and to her it was the greatest feeling in the world. He pulled away and he was crying she looked over his shoulder to see her dead body cradled in his arms as he screamed loud enough Asgard could hear._

_She looked and saw Jun's pain "Sir, you have to let her go."said a marine_

"_I will make ever last one of those Covenant bastards pay. Brittany, I will avenge every last one of you."he said as he kissed her forehead tenderly._

_**End of dream**_

She bolted up covered in a cold sweat "Brittany?" asked Jorge

"The last thing I saw was Jun. He came back only to find me dieing."she said shaking.

Jorge placed a hand on her shoulder as she felt the sting of tears in her augmented eyes, why couldn't she lived to tell Jun he was to be a father? She screamed not only was she in the past with her team she never told Jun he was going to be a father. She heard the others come running in "Jorge, what happened?"asked Carter

"She died in Jun's arms sir."said Jorge

"Well Jarvis found out something too she was pregnant."said Thom

"Oh god."said Kat.

Pepper came in "Girl time all of you men out shoo scram!"said Pepper shooing the Spartan males out of the room including Tony.

Kat sat on the edge of the bed beside her "Brittany, I'm sorry."said Kat

"I died in his arms and I couldn't tell him that. It was bad enough that he was losing me."she said

"Brittany its not your fault. From what Tony has gathered from your data recordings form your armor, you were fighting over whelming odds."said Pepper

"I saw him in my dream, he said he was going to kill the covenant. What good would it do me or any of us if hes dead?"she said

"Good point."said Kat and Pepper at once.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Thom felt bad "I know one thing, Jun is going to go on a killing spree."said Emile

"It could get him killed."said Jorge

"His fault."said Emile

"No, King Odin said if anything happens to Jun we can't go home."said Carter.

They were in a dilemma, he looked at his once commander "Commander if I may?"he asked

"Sure Thom."said Carter

"Brittany, is in a bad spot right now. She needs a brake."he said

"Shes the only other person I know who can rival Jun with a sniper rifle."said Jorge.

He knew she was always good "Before or after she was a freelancer?"asked Emile

"Because her mother was a Freelancer Emile, as for her father if what Kurt said was true shes the daughter of The Master Chief Petty Officer 117."he said.

Carter, Jorge, and Emile looked at him "Damn no wonder shes a bad ass."said Emile

"John falling in love with a Lancer?"said Jorge

"117 knew my father Jacob Forge."said Carter.

He nodded "Brittany, is a lot more stronger than any of us not to forget flexible."he said

"Thank You Thom, I'll have nightmares of Emile drooling as I kick off in his ass for saying stupid shit and as for the vacation part I don't need one."said a voice.

They all jumped even Tony jumped "Don't do that you almost made my reactor go out."said Tony.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

She looked at Carter and knew that toned look on his face, he was about to order her to go on a vacation "If I go Kat goes with me."she said.

Carter groaned "Man does she have you nailed."said Emile

"Kat told Pepper and I everything."she said.

Carter's face lit to the hot rod red Tony used on his armor "WHOA!"said Emile

"Hello."said Tony.

She smirked looking at Kat who wore that evil grin that told Carter 'I so did tell them everything' grin.

Carter hung his head in shame "Its alright Commander I can make sure she stays out of trouble."said Kat.

Thom fell over laughing "You keep Brittany out of trouble?! Your the one who would get her into it."said Thom rolling.

She looked at Kat "Thom I am pretty damn sure it was the three of us that got in trouble in boot."she said

"Yeah, Thom."said Kat

"Shit I am out numbered Tony what do I do?"asked Thom

"Simple my young padawan you run for your life."said Tony

"Your no help."said Thom

"Oh trust me women are a scary thing when upset."said Tony

"Like Pepper who is ready to...Security breech Coleson get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass."said Thom.

She turned to see a man looking at her and Kat "Who the fuck are you?"she asked

"Easy hes with S.H.I.L.D."said Pepper

"Well in that case were cool."she said.

She took a seat on the couch and closed her eyes to think, as she did she began to see that she was the only one who could replace Jun on the team. What if they got back to their time what then? Will she be put on the transfer out list? Would Jun still love her if she did have to leave? She couldn't think like that not for a second "Brittany, are you alright?"asked Carter

"Commander I might as well get this off my chest. If and when we return home and Thom is with us am I still a NOBLE or am I getting transferred out again?"she asked

"Brittany?"asked Emile stunned

"I will fight to keep you on the team Brittany. Your family now."said Carter

"Well the first thing I have to do is save my original family."she said standing and walking off.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Tony watched as the replacement of his bloodline left the room "Commander, ONI would fight back."said Kat

"Let them, we'll fight back. ONI can't have her back. Besides she has an unfinished agenda against the leader of Project freelancer and she'll need all the help she can get."said Carter

"Yes well I did a little investigating into this Director Leonard Church and lets say its not good. Tormenting AI units he shattered one into fragments one of which is a AI made human and...okay thats new. She is a high ranking member of the Valhallan guard. Lead by a half human half Sangheilli Arbiter by the name of Junior."said Tony

"Vallhalla? I thought it was a myth in the UNSC?"asked Thom

"We all did."said Carter

"Let me see that!"said Kat snatching his pad away.

She looked over the information "How dose a male spartan and a male Elite have a baby?"she asked

"WHOA WHAT?!"the guys said at once

"It says here Brittany is the left hand of the Arbiter of Vallhalla. As a member of the guard her orders were to gather any intell that could help the UNSC win the war. She knew that we couldn't win and tried to call for help, but the covenant stopped her."said Kat.

He nodded "Well it looks like you will need new armor, but first I am going to check on our little shadow princess."he said and left the room only to be stopped by Pepper

"No, you have homework you all do."said Pepper

"I hate homework."whined Emile

"Suck it up Spartan."said Carter.

Pepper handed him the folder and went to find Brittany "Okay children settle down."he said as he sat down to see who he was being teamed with.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

All Brittany could think about was Jun and if he was alright "Brittany?"asked a voice

"Hey Pepper."she said

"Thinking about Jun again?"asked Pepper

"Yeah I know I should be more worried about the now, but I miss him."she said

"I worry too about Tony and Thom from time to time. Then I remember they are grown men and can take care of themselves."said Pepper.

She nodded and looked at Pepper as she thought of Jun before drifting off to sleep.

**That is all for this chapter I will post one to two chapters depending on how much work I have to do. I have to pay them bills they won't pay themselves ya know.**


	3. Germany and the God Of Mischief

**A/N: I did promise some AC/DC didn't I? Well here it comes! NOBLE is about to meet Captain America, Loki, and Thor. Let the fun begin.**

**Chapter 2: Germany and the God Of Mischief**

Germany was beautiful, Tony set them all up with his private jet. Hell he even fixed their armor and that was packed. They also were on a mission, Tony figured the next attack of Loki would be at the Art and History Museum in Germany. Not only were they there to enjoy the sights, but they were there to deal with Loki "What information do we have on this Loki guy?"asked Emile

"Other than he is the Norse god of Mischief and Chaos, that could kick our asses I may add or turn us into his mindless slaves."she said.

Carter looked at her "Your mother was of Norse decent wasn't she?"asked Kat

"Yes and if Odin is real what makes you believe Loki or Thor is not?"she asked.

Emile huffed "You mean to tell me we're going to be dealing with a Dim-god?"asked Emile

"In every meaning of the word yes."she said

"Ancient Greeks believed that they had gifts and abilities the gods and goddesses gave them."said Thom

"We play with the gifts the gods give us. Odysseys said those words to Achilles. It could be true in this case Brittany is good at causing Mischief at the covenants expends, maybe she could I don't know use that against Loki."said Kat

"Wouldn't work if what my mother said is true about Loki he can see me coming a mile away in the terms of Mischief."she said with a shrug.

She was no fool she knew Mischief was Loki's play ground and she didn't want a God head over heels in love with her because she could beat him at his own game. She looked across the street to the Museum and began to make a plan in her mind. Then again toying with the god who gave her, her gift did sound like a fun idea "I just got to thinking, Loki wouldn't see me coming the Loki here anyway."she said

"So thats what that smell was?"asked Thom.

She gave Thom the finger and the others laughed. She was going to do this and if she planned it out right, well she for one was going to make the best of it. She removed her AI chip form her tags and looked at it "And I know just the helper."she said

"An AI?"asked Kat

"My most trusted AI partner ATHENA."she said

"You called Alaska?"asked ATHENA

"And it still works."said Kat

"She is a Forerunner made AI and if the Covenant ever knew I had her it would be catastrophic."she said

"Good thing the Covenant isn't here."said Jorge

"The Valhallan guard do they know?"asked Carter

"Yes Junior is the one who gave her to me to protect. ATHENA makes Armor abilities last longer. Goes with out saying I don't need no soft patch anymore. Every armor ability UNSC or Covenant she has stored in her data."she said.

DXDXDXDXDX

When night fell Loki was ready for his plan to go into motion, Clint was already picking off the security detail he went inside to find the eye that fit perfectly. When he found it he flipped the man over the stone slap and took the device and slammed it into the mans face. The people screamed in horror, as he left his evening Midgard ware was replaced by his leather and metal of Asgard "KNEEL!"he ordered.

No one paid heed to his words as he used projections of himself "I SAID KNEEL"he roared.

They all knelt to his ruling "Is not this simpler?"he asked taking a step forward and continued his speech "Is this not your natural state? Its the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave segregation that bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power? You identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel."he said stopping.

DXDXDXDXDX

Brittany stood in her active cammo Loki had no idea what she had planned, his speech upset her beyond words. She was going to hit him so hard Thor would feel it. A lone old man stood up while the others knelt _"Hold your position Brittany.__"_said Carter

"Sir are you seeing or hearing this?"she asked

"_Yes and we hate it as much as you do."_said Carter.

The old man began to speak "Not to men like you."said the Old man.

Loki chuckled "There are no men like me."Loki replied

"There are always men like you."said the old man

"Commander Loki is going to kill the old man permission to move in?"she said

"_Hold six."_said Carter.

She watched as Loki lowered his staff "Look to your elder people."he said the tip glowed blue before he continued "Let him be an Example"

"Commander the old man is going to get killed WE have to do something."she said

"_Brittany, Engage."_said Carter.

She was going to make it just as she stepped Loki fired, something dropped in from above taking the blastand sending Loki flying back _"Six, what happened?"_asked Carter

"I don't know sir, but what ever..."she stopped and watched as someone stood a white star in the middle of a red and blue shield "Holy shit its him."she said aw struck

"_Who?"_asked Emile

"Its him the first super soldier...Captain America."she said

"_Your shitting me Captain America here?"_asked Jorge

"I am looking dead at him."she said

"You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else we wound up disagreeing."said Captain America

"The Soldier, a man out of time."said Loki

"I am not the one out of time."said Cap.

Above a S.H.I.E.L.D jet hovered its turret dropped _"Loki drop the weapon and stand down."_said a voice through the jets external speakers

"_Brittany, get ready help Captain America out."_said Carter

"You got it."she said.

Loki shot at the jet and was nailed by Cap's shield, and the fight was on. Cap lost his shield as it landed at her feet. She knelt down and picked it up, as Loki held his staff to the back of Cap's head she throw it. It bounced off the back of Loki's head and returned to her she caught it and moved letting it fly again, Loki had no idea where it was coming from as she caught it and moved again. Carter and the others moved forward _"To many women with to many pills. Shoot to thrill, play to kill. I got my gun ready, gonna fire at will. 'Cause I shot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill. I can't get enough, I can't get my thrill. I shoot to thrill, play to kill. Yeah, pull the trigger. Pull it, Pull it, Pull it, pull the trigger."_came the lyrics of AC/DC's Shoot to thrill as Iornman popped Loki in the chest with his mini cannons in the palms of his hands.

DXDXDXDXDX

Captain America heard movement behind him and saw Armored soldiers walking up gun's drawn there were five. As Loki sat on his backside his shield magically hit Loki in the back of the head again "Looks like you met your match Loki."said a female voice.

A black armored one appeared with his shield on her arm "I believe this belongs to you sir."she said.

She gave him the shield as she turned to look at Loki "I play with the gifts the gods give me well."she said standing by the others like her

"Well done Six."said the one whos armor looked like hers, but it was blue and black.

DXDXDXDXDX

Tony got on the S.H.I.E.L.D jet and they followed "Agent Romenof, I am sure you remember Thom."said Tony

"Yes I can stand him more than I can you."said the red head in the pilot seat.

They knew who she was she was the blackwidow "So who are the others?"asked Black Widow

"My old team."said Thom

"So that is NOBLE team, I see you met your predecessor Captain America."said The Black Widow

"Super Soldiers?"asked Cap

"Yes sir every last one of us."said Carter.

They all removed their helmets as she smirked at Loki who sat across form her "Out witted by a mortal."she said

"You'll pay for that girl."said Loki

"I've heard that before."she said waving a hand in the air dismissing his words.

Loki shape shifted into Jun "Oh no he didn't." said Thom

"She is going to kill him."said Kat.

She punched Loki in the face "YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU BACKWARD ASS TODE AND I WILL GUT YOU." she snarled.

Loki went back to himself and glared at her as she sat back down "Temper, Temper. I like that in a Mortal just as easy to brake."said Loki

"You can't brake what has already been broken. Thats were my strength comes form."she said as thunder roared.

She smirked as Loki cowered "Afraid of a thunderstorm?"asked Cap

"What follows I am not particularly fond of."said Loki

"Thor is coming Loki, and he is going to drop the hammer Mjolnir on your head."she said

"Mjolnir? Isn't that the name for our armor variants?"asked Jorge

"Yes, so named after Thor's hammer."she said

"When it comes to myths and legends Brittany your down right scary you know that."said Emile as the back opened to reveal a very pissed off Thor.

She looked at Loki "Oh aren't you in for it now."she said.

As Thor grabbed Loki and hauled ass the way he came in "Looks like I have to go down and fetch him."she said amused

"No your not."said Carter

"Watch me Commander."she said and dove out the back yeah she was going to pick a fight with Thor now but she had a theory that she wanted to test.

**That is all for this chapter please review.**


End file.
